1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoking devices, and more particularly to a liquid filtered smoking device which has water surge preventing means incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art water pipes usually suffer from various disadvantages, such as, for example, the fact that they normally consist of one or more flexible hoses which have a considerable tendency to become clogged as a result of the smoke which passes therethrough, and particularly as a result of, for example, ash particles carried by such smoke. Such pipes are also normally quite difficult to maintain and clean, and consequently, they must often by discarded after being used for a relatively short period of time. In addition, the structure of such pipes is normally quite complex, and the same are operatively inefficient, particularly when it is desired to employ such pipes for the smoking of rare and expensive tobaccos.
In addition, prior art smoking devices of the aforenoted type have conventionally been of considerable size and bulky in configuration, and consequently, such factors militate against the ready portability of such devices. Still further, as a result of the complex structure of such devices, the structure of such smoking devices is necessarily rigidified, that is, the structural characteristics of a particular device is not normally capable of being incorporated into and within another smoking device.
Still yet further, it has also been observed in connection with prior art water pipes that due to the variance in the prevailing pressure within the devices during inhalation and non-inhalation operative periods, water tends to surge and splash backwards and upwards toward the smoking bowl portion of the device. Such water causes smoke to exit outwardly from the smoking bowl and the device, and in addition, also tends to wet the smoking bowl structure, such results of course being deleterious to the smoking operation of the device and therefore undesirable.